The present invention relates to a seaming apparatus, in particular an ultrasonic or laser seaming apparatus for use in joining together two or more fabric or material components without thread. The apparatus is particularly suitable for seaming garments for example protective or weatherproof and other garments such as underwear, sportswear and the like comprising materials including thermoplastic sheets or textile materials made of or including substantially thermoplastic fibres, but not exclusively.